My Passionate Hero Academia
by EurekaEffect
Summary: A cross-over involving the E7 characters if they were implemented into the BnHA world. Focuses on Eureka Novak as she struggles to understand her quirk and how she could possibly use it for heroing. Runs Parallel to the story of Izuku Midoriya. Eureka herself runs into a slew of original problems along her road to becoming the best Hero she can be.
1. Prologue

Quirks.

They showed up in this world such a long time ago. I believe they first arose in the forties? Or at least that's what Dad told me. The first human with a Quirk in recorded history was the "Luminescent Baby," (Which was born somewhere in China, if I remember correctly) and from that point forward Quirks became a more widespread thing. Children all over the world suddenly started developing superpowers by the age of five. It was an odd time. It spawned a lot of things: riots, discrimination, hatred...before those with Quirks outnumbered the Quirkless, the abuse was immense.

Enough of that. That has nothing to do with the story I'm about to tell. The story I'm going to tell is about how I become the fourth top ranking hero. You all already know who number one is, and probably two and three as well. My story doesn't start with me finding out I'm quirkless...in fact, it's more along the lines of discovering how useless mine is, and how it seemed to only hold me back and cause pain.

...

"BUT MOOOOM! YOU CAN'T USE MISTER TOASTER ANYMORE! HE'S GETTING TIRED! AND IF YOU USE HIM TOO MUCH HE'S GONNA DIIIEEE!" You see that little girl? With the turquoise hair? Violet eyes and weird rings surrounding the pupils? Who seems to be in the middle of defending a toaster with her life? That's me, and my name is—

"EUREKA NOVAK! YOU GET DOWN FROM THE COUNTER RIGHT THIS MOMENT AND LET MOMMA USE THE GODDA—...GODDANG TOASTER!"

Well, there you go. Eureka Novak — that's my first and last name, and my Quirk is, or I thought was "Mechapathy," which is the ability to talk to machines, something I took very seriously as I thought of each and every machine as a person, as a living thing. The person yelling at me is my mother, Talho Novak, although you might know her better as "Airspace-bending Heroine: Great Izumo." Her Quirk is the ability to control air, and it allowed to her to do fancy things like flying. I swear, every time I did this, you could tell how angry she got because her short bob cut always stood up on end, and those weird little flower designs on her cheeks seemed to glow a bit.

"NONONONONO, I CAN'T! I CAN'T, I CAN'T, I CAN'T!"

"Jeez, what are you?! Some kinda toaster rights activist? Just let me toast my freakin' toast!"

"YES! YES I AM! AND I CAN'T! HE SAID HE WAS TIRED! SUPER TIRED!" From that point you could hear my father, Holland Novak, laughing his butt off, although once again you may know him better by his hero name: "Stylish Airtime Hero: Gekko." His Quirk was known as "Lifting," which allowed him to fly on the things he stood on, although it has its limits of course. He always had that permanent five o'clock shadow, and he constantly wore that slick-looking black-and-yellow leather jacket everywhere, even at home. Mom never stopped giving him flak about it, and she still hasn't.

"EUREKA! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE TOASTER FEELS! HOOOOLLAAAAND! SHE'S YOUR PROBLEM TOO! HELP ME OUT HEEEREEE!"

"PFFFT! HAHAHA! Oh, come ON, Talho! Lighten up a bit; just use the microwave or something!" Dad always used to wave off my actions with a hearty chuckle and would end it off with telling mom to chill out...until I did the same thing with him, then he suddenly got mad.

"MICROWAVED TOAST TASTES LIKE SHI— CR— ...UUUGGHHH!" Talho always used to stomp around whenever she didn't get what she wanted, and especially when I pulled things like that. However, she did impart some bits of wisdom on me, more than once in fact. For example...

"Really? You're still getting all broken up about this kind of thing, Eureka? You should know better by now, bringing all those things everywhere you go is just asking to get them stolen. With a Quirk like yours I'd expect you to grow up a little quicker." She said this after an especially rough day for me, after my best friend (which was a Gamelad SP at the time) got stolen at school. Was it cruel? Yes. Was she wrong? Not at all; in fact, I wanted to yell at her. I wanted to call her names, I wanted to cry and smack her, and rant about how just because she couldn't hear doesn't mean it's not there...but I couldn't. Because I knew that my mother was right. I needed to grow up, I needed to stop letting these things affect me, I needed to stop getting attached to every little thing that I could talk or listen to. And so, I did.

Well, at that moment I broke out into tears, sobbing madly. My nose was runny, my eyes were red, and my face was crimson. My mom didn't understand; I don't think it was POSSIBLE for her to understand. I ran up to my room and locked myself in there for hours. Talho realized what she did and tried to apologize, but by that point the thought was too far ingrained in my mind. From that point on, I became an entirely different person. I was a happy kid, clearly I was someone who was ready to get grounded for the sake of a toaster, but past that point something in my mind changed; I believed I needed to be more adult. I needed to act like a grown up, because of my Quirk which made me perhaps get a little too attached to machines. I used to talk to them, I used to hear their voices, I used to bring so many with me to school each and every day. My clock used to sing me to sleep, and I used to have conversations with my video game consoles. But from that point forward I blocked it out. I ignored the voices of my friends.

Over time, I became more withdrawn. I became stoic, reserved, uncaring, and distant. This worried both of my parents, it worried my teachers, and it didn't help that my grades began dropping as well. I suppose I was in a slump of sorts, although that did change, just around the time I found out what my actual Quirk was. It was near the end of my final year of middle school. I remember it quite fondly, as it was the first time I met the man who'd become the number one hero.

...

Have you ever gotten that feeling when you first meet someone? That they're destined for something greater? Something beyond you and everyone you know? Yet they don't seem to know it? Yet at the same time they radiate this aura of...kindness? A feeling of gentleness and care seems to flow through your body every time you talk to them? And in the back of your mind you think: Maybe they aren't as far off as you think? And that maybe you could do what they do and it's worth a try? That's what I thought when I met him, that's why I wanted to get into heroics. Seeing someone like him trying so hard even though at the time he had no Quirk...it set something off inside me. It made me realize I want to protect people like him, that I want to protect the dreamers, and maybe even protect the protectors.

Now I know how ridiculous that sounds; that one person could fire off such a chain of reactions and set someone on the path to becoming one of the world's top ranking heroes. I don't know how else to explain it. His drive, his passion, his will to go on, it inspired me to such an incredible degree! This is the man that went on to become the symbol of peace for our generation, yet even before he ever thought about holding that title, he already inspired someone into becoming a hero.

It was a rocky road for me, filled with troubles, self-doubt, villains who were stronger than me and made me eat the dirt I walked on, and the struggles of coming to terms with who I am and what it means to be the Protector of Protectors.

My name is Eureka Novak, my hero name is "Psalm of Heroic Passion: Eureka Effect," and this is how I became who I am today.


	2. MrBlueSky

I remember that day like it was yesterday; it was just like any other. the teacher talked about how everyone wanted to be heroes, throwing a handful of papers to the wind as everyone cheered. Well, except for me. I was sitting in the corner seat, slouching against my desk and zoning out as everyone roared and raised their hands; even the quirkless guy did. At the time, I didn't want to be a Hero. Honestly? I didn't know what I wanted to be. I was just barely coasting through school, living off middling grades and mediocre scores. Even if I wanted to get into a hero school like U.A., it would be impossible thanks to my academic record, unless I crammed and truly focused myself. I was on the road to mediocrity. I was never going to be like my parents or my cousins or aunts; I was going to be a part of the forgotten generation, at least on my family tree.

As soon as the day was over, I slipped out of the classroom. As I was trying to make my way out, I could hear one of the boys yelling at another; I didn't pay it any mind. I made my way down the various flights of stairs, and when I got to the base floor, I walked out the back door instead of the front. Why? Because there was a little spot I liked hanging out at after school. I had a lot of time to burn back then, as Mom and Dad were both incredibly busy with Hero work... well, Mom more than Dad, considering that Holland just recently busted his leg and couldn't exactly do much of anything at the moment. As I was sitting in back of the school, with my legs up against my chest, and my mind in the clouds, I heard a little "pap", like something hitting water. I hopped onto my feet. It came from that weird water thing that was right outside our classrooms window. I never found out what it was called. Do those things even have names?

"What's this?" I began mumbling as I peeked over the top, seeing a charred looking notebook. I couldn't make out its name, but it was a thick looking thing. I scooped it out of the tank and papped the back of my hand against it. I don't know what I was thinking, but I soon found myself opening the thing. Was it an invasion of privacy? Yes. Did I care at the time? Not in the slightest. What I found inside was… quite surprising. The first page of the book seemed to have a crudely drawn picture of All Might, and on the page next to it were a bunch of scribbles which seemed to be his strengths and weaknesses, although it mostly looked to be gushing about how cool he is. I flipped to another page, and there was a profile of Kamui Woods as well! Another flip, Crimson Riot; another flip, Best Jeanist; another flip, Endeavor; and another flip, Gang Orca; and after that flip, Hawks.

I don't know why I kept flipping and skimming through the pages. I was never very interested in Heroes (well, outside of my parents of course, who I used to think were pretty awesome), but sure enough… I was soon staring at "Air-Space Bending Heroine: Great Izumo" with a crudely drawn picture of my mom wearing her Hero suit… which was also named "The Great Izumo", there was even a little blurb pointing to her armor and talking about that. Another flip and I was staring at "Stylish Air-Time Hero: Gekko" [Formally known as Moonlight. Changed name due to an unknown reason]. I was half expecting to flip the page and see someone else from my family, maybe one of my mother's brothers… but I was soon flipping back to the great Izumo page. Although I was standing but a second ago, next thing I knew I was sitting down, back to the water thingy as I read through it.

"Great Izumo: Quirk - Wind Manipulation. Mainly used for flight. Appears to be rather strong in her own right. Is known for scooping up villains and threatening to drop them to the ground if they don't surrender. Thanks to her control of the wind around her, the villains can't fight back, especially not with the headlock she'd have them in. I met her at Herocon along with a couple other heroes a couple years ago...she's just as scary in person as she is on TV." I mumbled the entire blurb outloud to myself as I read through it. For some reason, I was engrossed in this little hero guide. I don't even especially care for heroes, yet I was glued to every page.

The way it was written just made me want to see more, like the person who wrote it was incredibly passionate about heroes and poured his heart and soul into each and every page. I could almost hear the passion radiating off of each page… I'm not too sure, but I think I could? It might've just been my imagination but it kind of reminded me of how the various household appliances used to talk to me. Even as I looked away for a moment, I could still hear the voice droning on about the hero I was reading about, even though I was zoning out. It was like an audiobook going off in my head. At one point I even put the thing down and just listened to it. I don't think the gravity of the situation really hit me yet. Although after a couple seconds of listening to the voice play inside my head I instantly snapped to reality and picked the notebook back up, frantically looking over it. Was there a tape recorder or something that I wasn't seeing? Suddenly, though…

"Uh… What… What are you doing?" My head suddenly jerked to the side, and standing there was the quirkless kid from my class. He looked lost, and confused… and also probably wondering why some random girl was reading through a notebook in the back of the school. I of course was still surprised by my ability to listen to the book without even looking at it.

"Ah, sorry. I found this notebook and I've been reading through it-it wouldn't happen to be yours, would it?" As I said this I held the notebook out. Although I wasn't holding it by the spine (like one should with a book that's on the verge of tearing into two), I was holding it by the page… and, sure enough, it began to tear. I let out a squeak of my own as I quickly shut it.

There was a long pause between both of us. My heart nearly stopped, and it looks like the boy was about to have an aneurysm. "Uh… I f-fixed it?" However, the boy still looked like he was about to faint. I glanced back to the book, that nasty gash was still there. I shouldn't have been handling a book like this so carelessly; especially after it was blown up and dunked in water.

"Don't worry. If I don't do that again it'll be fine. See?" I opened the book and...I wish I didn't. Sure enough the thing split in two. One side flopped to the ground with a squishy "SPLAT", and the other bit was in my hand. My face had gone completely white at that point. To my credit, this was my biggest show of emotion in years; it was nice to know I could still feel. I do wish I could show that in a less embarrassing and destructive situation though.

"Guess that's another one gone…" I could hear the boy mumble this as I hopped down to the my knees, trying to clip it back in place. Much to my dismay, it seems as though the wet pages tore right through the binders. It visibly made me winge. Although I kept trying to mush the pages against the binder, I glanced back up to the guy. I felt horrible, the tone in his voice was kind of painful, like he was having a bad day and I only just made it worse. All I could see were his emerald locks as he stared down at the ground. He quickly shook his head as I stood up.

"Um...Do you want this back?" I held my hands out, the torn papers resting on the top of the notebook. I just realized I never got a good look at his face. Honestly, I rarely if ever looked people in the eyes. I don't know why I didn't like eye contact. I guess it must've just been social anxiety. The boy suddenly raised his head, and I maintained eye contact with the boy for a second. Almost as if out of nowhere, I heard a "I want to be a Hero" come from the boy. It sounded like a whisper, and I leaned my head in.

"Did you say something?" Of course as soon as I said this, the boy jolted back. He was uncomfortable with the space that I cut through. I blinked a couple times as he shook his head, holding his hands up. I feel like me being there finally registered in his head.

"W-What?! No, I didn't say anything!" He just spit those words out in fast succession! I managed to get another look at this eyes. Sure enough; I felt something radiate through my body, the words "I want to be a Hero" reverberating through my ears-no that's not right, through my mind. Of course that wasn't all I heard, nor did I feel nothing. My body suddenly flushed with tightness, this… immense desire washing over my body, the words "I want to be a hero" reverberated again throughout my body. It caused me to stumble back a bit and break eye contact. Suddenly, just like that the sensations were gone. Of course the boy looked freaked out as he began shuffling back. I, of course, was still holding the papers like an idiot.

"S-Sorry... I'm not sure what came over me." I handed the boy the notebook papers and he quickly grabbed them and shuffled away. Shakily waving as he darted back into the school building. I soon found myself walking past the backdoor as well, right back into the school. My head was pounding, the words "I want to be a hero" still bouncing in my head. The impact of these words were so strong, every time they rang out in my head it felt like a jack hammer chipping away at something.

The encounter itself was short and should honestly be forgotten. It was such a basic interaction that consisted of me giving him his notebook back, albeit broken...but it awoke something in me, I'm not sure what it was. That voice ringing through my head, the voice that came from the quirkless guy; the whole "I want to be a Hero" phrase, it stuck in my mind. It was said with such earnesty, such passion and genuine drive. It made me think to myself… do I have something like that? Do I have something to be passionate about? I started to think maybe… I need one.

"Should I become a Hero" is a thought that rang out through my mind. I've never truly even thought of it before, I didn't care. My hopes and dreams died around the time my mother gave me that harsh dose of reality. "Perhaps I overreacted," I thought to myself. "Perhaps I let my Mother's words get to me." She was trying to help in her own blunt way. Although at the time it seemed cruel and unusual; I now understand what she was trying to accomplish. At the time I was overcome with emotion, the thought of losing what I considered a friend was too strong for me to bare. I never really took the time I should to look back on my actions, and apparently now as I walked out the gates of the school was a prime time to do such things.

I found myself stopping in place, staring down at my hand and the little pads that adorned my fingertips. I wondered to myself: "Should I let my history go to waste? My family's profession?" I thought of what Holland would do in this situation… My Dad would probably charge forward into U.A without a second thought, sitting his butt down and doing that entrance exam without a single complaint. He'd listen to himself, he'd know what he'd want! Although I'm not so sure about wanting to become a hero...perhaps I should try, perhaps I should reach my arm out 'n grab onto something that could be considered a goal? If that quirkless kid could acquire the dream without having a quirk, why am I, someone who has a quirk, so unsure of myself?

I balled my fist up, pressing it against my chest. I knew what I had to do, what I had to do was become a Hero! A Hero like my parents, a Hero like my grandparents! My father's and mother's blood runs through my veins! I can do this! I can become a Hero if I want too! I just have to try!


End file.
